creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe
The UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe (or simply Salinggawi or SDT), is the University-wide organization for dance and the official dance troupe of the University of Santo Tomas (UST). The group is known for its versatility covering wide array of genre from performing arts to cheerleading, from contemporary to breakdancing. The Salinggawi Dance Troupe is also the official cheerdance team along with the official pep squad and drumline - the UST Yellow Jackets of the University of Santo Tomas. The group also performs for the halftime during the games of the UST Growling Tigers, the university's Men's Basketball team in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. Salinggawi is derived from the Filipino phrase "Salin n'' 'g''' mga dating Gawi at Lahi", which translates to "transfer of customs and traditions" in English. History It was established in 1968 as the cultural group of UST. It was the year when the former Philippine first lady Mrs. Imelda Marcos stirred the climate of the country for cultural rebirth. The formation of the dance troupe was spearheaded by Mrs. Emerita E. Basilio, an authority on the Philippine folk dance and a former directress of the women section of the Physical Education Department. Along with her in this task are other dance teachers namely: Mrs. Delly Nabong, Mrs. Carmen Cruz, Mrs. Arce Garcia and volunteered students. The transcribed researchers of dances were interpreted into steps and expression, thus, creating a stage presentation out of the repetitious classroom exercises. From months of refining and polishing the group transformed it into a performance on December 16, 1968. and they are the most popular cheering/dance troupe in the whole Philippines. The dance troupe is composed of UST Students boarded together by their love and passion for dancing. They are auditioned and further trained to polish their talents until such time that they can execute the simplest step into perfection. The mark of the versatility in Performing Arts is characterized in every Salinggawi performance. Integrated into their program is orientation in the different aspects of entertainment such as scriptwriting, stage production and others. Logo The Salinggawi logo symbolizes the dance troupe's aim for excellence in theater dances such as classical and modern ballet, jazz, modern dances, authentic folk dances and commercial dances as well. The overlapping character poses implies that the members are composed of men and women who want to exemplify Salinggawi's aim for perfection in dance. The horizontal rays represent the values integrated into their vigorous training. Those values are discipline, gratitude, respect, honesty, loyalty and integrity. These values are embodied by every Salinggawi dancer. It will hone them to become well-trained performers and responsible Thomasian leaders who will enrich and propagate the nation's desirable culture through dance. Activities Cheerdance The dance troupe, together with UST's official pep squad and drumline – the UST Yellow Jackets, is most popular as the university's official Cheerdance team for the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). SDT Joined the first UAAP Cheerdance Competition in 1994 (then known as the Jollibee Chi-Cheer Kayo Challenge) and became champions for three straight years but opted out of the competition in 1998 and instead joined the Lipton Iced Tea Cheering Competition where they won first place. In 1999 Salinggawi went back to regain the title, but they only got the second spot while arch-rival UP Pep Squad earned its first championship. UP Pep Squad held on to the title for another two years, matching Salinggawi’s own record. In 2002, Salinggawi regained the title and held on to it for another four years. UP Pep Squad has been their consistent runner up until 2007 when UP Pep Squad won back the title. Notable attributes in UAAP Cheerdance routines Opening Words Their routines start with distinctive opening words: * 2003: "Attencion!" * 2005: "Attention. Attention, Attention..." * 2006: "Are you ready to...?" * 2007: "Let's Get It On! 1.. 2.. 3.." * 2008: "Ladies and Gentlemen..." * 2009: "Watch This!" Fast Pyramid Formation They were known since the beginning of the competition as the fastest pyramid building squad.Ruth L. Navarra (2007-09-17), "Champions of Cheer", Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 17 September 2007. They are usually able to build 2.5-high pyramids in no more than six counts. In 2003, they were the only cheerleading group in the Philippines who were able to mount a 2.5-high Inverted Pyramid in six counts. In 2005, they were able to mount a 2-high Varsity-Hitch to Dead Man Pyramid''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBzJWKW1ECA&feature=related| and in 2007, a 2.5-high ''Wolf Wall Pyramid''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4xCVzYYgn4&feature=related in one count. The Zigzag Pyramid They introduced this pyramid in 1995. This pyramid varies each year in number of person involved, height, form, and mounting technique. Human Alphabet They were the first to introduce the human alphabet as part of their routine in 1995. 10 years later, in 2005 all dancers did arm transitions and a floor formation to spell UST. In 2007, floor transitions were used to spell UST. In 2008, a floor formation for each of the letters of UST was formed by 3 dancers in the finale of their routine. The Fouette This ballet move was introduced in 2003. The dance troupe usually performs it on the last minute of their routine. Introduced Stunts They have introduced a variety of complicated stunts, tosses, floor effects, and pyramids in the competition : * '''1994 ** Basket Tosses ** Swan Dive * 1995 ** Human Alphabet Floor Effect ** Spider Pyramid ** Zigzag Pyramid * 1996 ** Round off Back Handspring Full Twisting Layout Series ** 3-2 Pyramid * 1999 ** 2-2-Split Pyramid * 2001 ** Arabesque ** Exchange Basket Toss ** Full Twisting Dismount * 2002 ** Wiper ** Head Stand ** Trophy Lift ** Chair Lift ** Back Tuck Basket Toss ** Straddle Toss ** Sky Diving Floor Effect ** Table Top Pyramid * 2003 ** Jump Split ** Helicopter Toss ** Full Twisting Layout Toss"Jermae: The Amazing Salinggawi Baby", Barkada Magazine Vol 20 No. 1 June-July 2006. Retrieved 9 October 2008. ** Domino Sequence Floor Effect ** Victory Pyramid ** Inverted Pyramid * 2004 ** 1/2 Turn Straddle Series ** Full Turn Straddle Toss ** Music Box Stunt ** Show-and-Go Stunt ** Back Pike Toss ** 3-Man Propeller Toss ** Toy Soldier Floor Effect ** Modified Extending Zigzag Pyramid ** High-Chair Pyramid * 2005 ** Roundoff Layout Step-Out Series ** Domino Chair Lift ** Step-Out Layout Toss ** 4-Man Shuffle Toss ** Falling Pyramid ** UST Main Building Pyramid * 2006 ** Fountain Stunt ** Scorpion ** Star Twist Toss ** X-Out Toss ** X-Out Full Twisting Layout Toss ** Tiger's Attack Walk Floor Effect ** Superman Walk ** Inverted Split Dismount ** Zigzag Pyramid Tic-Toc Transition ** Double Table Top Pyramid * 2007 ** Front Stretch-to-Seven Stunt ** Cleopatra's Bed Stunt ** Bowling Stunt ** 6-Row Sliding Floor Effect ** Retro 2-2-1 Pyramid * 2008 ** Full Stretch-to-Fountain Stunt ** Full Turn Toss ** Double Straddle Toss ** Front Full Twisting Layout Toss ** Side Sommie Toss ** Extended Base-Hitch Expanded Zigzag Pyramid ** Chinaman Pyramid * 2009 ** Assisted One-Man Heel Stretch ** Assisted Cupie ** Backward Deer Aerial Series ** Log Roll Toss Series ** Coliseo de Roma Pyramid * 2010 ** Heel Stretch Awesome-to-Arabesque Stunt ** 1/2 Turn Front Herkie ** Handsfree Sevens ** Backward Liberty Aerial ** Waterfall-to-Double Blade Propeller Toss ** Modified Wolf Wall Pyramid-to-Double Twist Down ** Tiger Stag Pyramid Sports Moves They incorporated various sports and/or dance to their annual routine. * 2002: 'Sky Diving * 2003: Ice Skating and Can-Can * 2004: Capoeira, Irish Riverdance, and Ballet * 2005: Martial Arts * 2006: Hip Hop Dance * 2007: Hustle Dance * 2008: Homo Hop Dance * 2009: Mapouka Huge Banners The squad used huge banners as props in their annual routine. It is usually colored black, gold or white. * 2001: A large, white banner with a nestle logo covers the dancers for the nestle cheer.http://ustsalinggawi.tripod.com/mainframe.htm|UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe Site * 2003: 2 long banners used as props in nestle cheer * 2004: Cut in half to reveal the dancers beneath it * 2005: Dancers poked out through its holes * 2006: Displayed a tiger on top of the UST Main Building * 2007: Two huge flags displayed the logos of Samsung and UAAP and a long banner displayed "University of Santo Tomas" at the end of the routine * 2008: Two huge flags displayed the last two lines of the UST Hymn: "Ever Your Valiant Legions" and "Imbued with Unending Grace", and banners coming out of a tiger's head displayed the school battle cry, "Viva Santo Tomas" * 2009: A long banner coming out of a tiger emblem displayed "All Hail The Mighty Tigers". * 2010: A banner coming out of a magical box completing the slogan "400 Growls of UST". Consecutive Winning Representation They incorporated special stunts to represent their bid for a consecutive win: * 2003: 2 Helicopter Tosses (back-to-back title) * 2004: 3-Man Propeller Toss (grand-slam title) * 2005: 4-Man Shuffle Toss (fourth consecutive title) * 2006: Superman Walk (fifth consecutive title) * 2007: 6-Row Sliding Floor Effect and Bowling Stunt (double grand-slam title) Inspired uniform They use Hollywood feature films as inspirations for their uniforms: * 2000": 'X-Men(Movie)' * ''2001: The Matrix * 2002: Power Rangers * 2005: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon * 2006: Happy Feet * 2007: Bee Movie * 2008: Drumline * 2009: 300 Motion Picture Soundtrack They were the first squad to use canned music, an alternate to traditional drums and snares, in their cheerdance routine. They have used original motion picture soundtrack(s) for their music. * 2001: The Matrix ("The Matrix" film score) * 2002: Blade ("Blade" film score) and Bring It On ("Go Toros!" Cheer Mix) * 2003: Mr. Suave ("Mr. Suave" by Vhong Navarro) * 2004: Mortal Kombat ("Mortal Kombat" theme) * 2005: Honey ("I Believe" by Yolanda Adams) * 2006: Superman Returns ("Superman" theme) * 2007: Dreamgirls ("Dreamgirls" by The Dreams) and Step Up ("Show Me the Money" by Petey Pablo) * 2008: Drumline ("Drumline" theme) and Happy Feet ("Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell) * 2009: 300 ("300" film score) * ''2010: Spider-Man 3 ("Lacrimosa" by Immediate Music) "Go USTe!" Closing Cheer For the third year in a row since 2006, as well as in 2003, they ended their routine with its most popular cheer - "Go USTe!". The cheer was performed with its traditional choreography. As the group exits, the squad points to the Thomasian audience. Campaign Slogans A banner carrying their campaign slogan is displayed by the Thomasian audience and usually represented a bid for a consecutive win. * 2002: The Real Champions are Back for their bid to regain the title. * 2003: Back 2 Back for their bid to have a back-to-back title. * 2004: Balik sa Naka-GAWI-an: Three-Peat for UST for their bid to have another three-peat. * 2005: Roar 4 More for their bid to have an unprecedented four-peat. * 2006: Jive for Five for their bid to have an unprecedented five-peat. * 2007: Tuloy ang Naka-GAWI-an: UST, This SIXTH It! for their bid to snatch a double grand-slam. * 2009: All Hail The Mighty Tigers for their Ancient Civilizations-inspired routine. * 2010: 400 Growls of UST for their Year of the Metal Tiger-themed routine and countdown to the university's quadricentennial anniversary. Special Appearances/Participations They usually perform in university events and hold annual dance competitions like inter-collegiate cheerleading and dance competitions within the university, and also appear and participate in functions outside of the university. * 1985: "DanCelebration", an event at the De La Salle University. * 1987: Opening Ceremonies of the Philippine Amateur Volleyball Association (PAVA) at the Rizal Memorial Coliseum and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) at the ULTRA. * 1988 to 1990: Dance Festival of Philippine folk dances held at the Cultural Center of the Philippines (CCP). * 1991: Opening and Closing Ceremonies of the 16th South East Asian Games. * 1992: "Alamat ng Manobo", a concert about the fight between good and evil, the gods and goddesses, the creation of the first man and woman and the beginning of sins. It was this year when the SDT performed in Oh! Kikay, the life and works of the National Artist for Dance, Francisca Reyes Aquino. The successful show at the Centro Escolar University led to its repeat performance at the CCP Little Theatre. In spite of the aforementioned activities, they still managed to dance at the UAAP Opening Ceremonies wherein UST was the host university. * 1994: Competed at the ASEAN Arts Festival held at Selangor, Malaysia from October 5 to 8 together with Teatro Tomasino, and won the Most Unique Performance Award. A performance, "Barrio Fiesta", was rendered by the group to welcome the delegates of the International Youth Forum (IYF) on December 1 at UST Gymnasium. * 1995: Launched Gatorade sports drink, under Quaker Oats Philippines in Subic Bay, Olongapo and consequently launched it at the PBA Opening Ceremony in February. Sunlife Insurance Company invited the group to perform its anniversary held at the Philippine International Convention Center. Followed by a dance invitation from Philam Life Insurance Company in April at the same venue. They were also invited to dance for the Second Anniversary of Red Bull energy drink. A performance was rendered by the group to the delegates of the 25th World Taekwondo Championship. * 1996: The troupe was invited by the Filipino Association in Brunei to be a part of their Independence Day celebration. The SDT rendered various folk dances and contemporary dances at the Brunei International Convention Center. The group was also invited by the Development Academy of the Philippines to entertain the dignitaries from different countries at the Shangri-La Edsa Plaza Hotel. * 1997: ASEAN University Arts Festival in Darussalam, Brunei, where they received the "Most Colorful Award", performed a cheer dance at the opening ceremony of the ASEAN Volleyball championship. They were invited by the San Miguel Corporation to perform in their sports festival held in Lourdes School of Mandaluyong. The year was ended by a performance in the 1997 PBA Awards Night. * 1998: They had a series of invitations from TV network GMA 7, which led to their performance on SOP-iology and Ms. D. The troupe also gave a cheer dance number in the Adidas Street Ball Challenge featuring Kobe Bryant held in Araneta Coliseum on the 15th of August. * 1999: They were again invited by GMA 7 to perform in the anniversary of TV show SOP and were also a part of the Millennium celebration in Ayala which was aired worldwide. * 2000: UAAP Opening Ceremonies, performed a folk dance repertoire at Westin Philippine Plaza. * 2007: UAAP Opening Ceremonies, performed at the 2007 Miss Earth Pageant held in the Philippines, and appeared in Star Cinema's blockbuster hit movie "One More Chance". * 2008: 2008 Ragnarok World Championships held in the Philippines last Oct 18 and 19, 2008 and in the 2008 Asian Youth Volleyball Championship also held in the Philippines. * 2009: Western Union TV Commercial, Back to School Campaign. Five of its members participated in ABS-CBN's Vilma: Woman of All Seasons in a dance workshop with Vilma Santos and Maribeth Vicharra. Dance Concerts The troupe organizes annual dance concerts usually for Thomasian audiences. Some of their past dance concerts are: * 1983: "Life and Legend", the program is divided into two parts but unifies into one symbolic shape of a circle wherein both is a beginning and the end. It features the legend of Sarimanok and the struggle of a man in the real world. It was also staged in Philam Life Theatre. * 1984: "Gomburza", a story of the martyred priests who opposed the Spanish Government and was sentenced to death through Garrote. Their death united the nationalistic spirit of the Filipinos. The scenario was interpreted through the artistry of dance movements and steps. * 1985: "Joseph the Dreamer", a story of the son of Jacob who was sold as a slave by his brothers in Egypt. He soon became the second hand of the pharaoh because of his ability to interpret dreams. * 1986: "Chorus Line", an excerpt of the musical play West Side Story, which is a story of the performer's plight, his frustrations, his struggles, his dreams to fulfill his ambitions. * 1987: "OPM (Original Pinoy Music)", a concert that paid tribute to the talented Filipino artists of music. * 1988: "Alamat ng mga Fiesta", the story of Bundok Bangkay and the different celebration of fiestas and rituals coming from Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. * 1989: "Seasons", Featured the different festivities of the Philippines from the Muslims and the Catholic communities - the way Muslims celebrate New Year and the observance of the Holy Week by the Catholics. * 1990: "Ensalada", a tribute to Ms. Katy dela Cruz, a Bodabil performer during the prewar period who performed at the Manila Grand Opera House at the Grand Theatre. It also featured life during the Spanish Era, the Nationalistic type of dances and the music that feature the Filipino Art. "ISA", a variety show that was put up by the Performing Arts, participated in by the UST Action Singers, Teatro Tomasino and Salinggawi Dance Troupe among others. This was the first time the performing arts of the University had a joint project for the University Week celebration. * 1991: "Dance", a concert that featured different styles and kinds of dances. * 1992: "Alamat ng Manobo", is a concert about the fight between good and evil, the gods and goddesses, the creation of the first man and woman and the beginning of sins. It was this year when the SDT performed in "Oh! Kikay", the life and works of the National Artist for Dance, Francisca Reyes Aquino. * 1993 - "Metamorphosis", a concert that marked the Silver Anniversary of the Salinggawi Dance Troupe. This concert is basically about changing the style and movement of the dancers. Change is the center for this program that also marked the debut performance of the Salinggawi to sing live. After which, the SDT exhibited costumes and other dance paraphernalia at the UST Central Library to display the progress of the group and the Philippine Folk dances in general. * 1994: "Culture and the Dreams Beyond", a concert that featured Filipino dances from Igorot to Maria Clara, from Muslim to Rural and the Modern dances to show the artistic and colorful Filipino culture. * 1995: "Apo Sandawa", Salinggawi stimulated the environmental consciousness in their Bagobo dance drama which was composed by Grupong Pendong with the story adapted from their dance theater. It is a Bagobo drama featuring the lifestyle and traditional rituals and legend of their god, Apo Sandawa. They hosted the 11th annual university-wide dance competition, "Dansensation". * 1996: "Life, Love and Legend", a trilogy concert. Life pictured the culture and traditions of the Filipino people, while Love tackled the different kinds of affection we rendered to others, and Legend explicitly explained the story of Maria Makiling who fell in love with a mortal being. * 1997: "Tunog Pinoy, Sayaw at Hiyaw", marked the last year of Mr. Sasis as SDT's choreographer. This concert concentrated on the Filipino's very own dances and music. * 1998: "Triple X", the 30th dance concert performed by Salinggawi, which showcased their 3 decades of excellence. "Danscene Expo", the 14th annual university-wide dance competition was organized on this same year. * 1999: "Koladj, Kasaysayan, Kultura, atbp.", the 31st dance concert of the group that showed the history of the Philippines. * 2000: "SAYAWEH, Rhythm and Move of the New Millennium", is a concert about the evolution of the spiritual conquest of man. * 2002: Dansurge * 2003: Idlip, Danscape * 2004: Sine't Sayaw * 2005: "Banyuhay", an interpretation of the circle of life, the concert was composed of 21 numbers alternately performed by senior and apprentice members. * 2008: Salinggawi @ 40, a concert marking their 40th Anniversary. They performed different dance genres from ethnic, contemporary and ballet, a testament to the Troupe's versatility. It also included past Salinggawi Alumni to highlight it's tradition. * 2009: Musuo * 2010: "FOOTNOTES: The stories of the steps we make", the 42nd concert of the group, showing their lives as Salinggawi members through dance. * 2011: "ETERNO: The legacy continues" University-wide Competitions The UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe sponsors annual intercollegiate dance and cheering competitions in the University of Santo Tomas: * Danscene, an Annual Dance Competition (since 1984) * Street Dance Competition * Cheermania, an Annual Cheerdance Competition Awards Salinggawi holds the title for having the greatest number of championships won in the UAAP Cheerdance Competition. As of 2006, they have won 8 championships."2007 Interview with UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe prior the 2007 competition". They also have the longest championship run in the said competition with 5; from 2002 and 2006. The following is a summary of Salinggawi's awards: References External links * [http://www.ust.edu.ph University of Santo Tomas] - Official Website See also * UAAP Cheerdance Competition * UAAP Street Dance Competition * UST Growling Tigers * UST Yellow Jackets Category:Cheerleading organizations Category:Dance organizations Category:University Athletic Association of the Philippines Category:Performing groups established in 1968 Category:University performing groups